Five More Minutes
by Lovely Pocky
Summary: It was an ordinary November day. It was when a Korean visited America for the first time in a while to celebrate their first Thangsgiving with a bang! But is that all that is to it? Will there be more? Kimchibuger alert! Lemon in some chapters.
1. Five More Minutes

Okay, so I do not Hetalia (APH). I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Okay, so excuse my sucky writing. I prefer the beginning to the end. The middle is a so-so for me.

Oh yeah, Kimchiburger in this if you squint. Don't like it, don't read this.

* * *

It was a chilly yet bright afternoon, the multi-colored leaves falling and people all bundled up and ready for the fall season. There was one in particular who extremely loved autumn.

"Uwah! This is great!" Exclaimed the Korean.

Alfred trailed along behind Yong Soo, who span around in circles to take in the smell of autumn in fully. The American smiled, amused by the other's fascination.

"Heh, so you like the park?" Alfred asked. Yong Soo turned and nodded. His cheeks were rosy pink from the chilly wind and he tightened his scarf to keep warm still.

_That's so adorable_, Alfred thought. The blonde slowly walked to a bench and gestured Yong Soo to come sit with him. The Korean smiled and ran over to his side, sitting right next to him. He then sighed happily.

"Ah, I can't wait until Thanksgiving! Aniki and Japan will come over along with Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam…" And as the Korean continued to droll on about who is coming and how he's so excited about the party, Alfred nodded but didn't necessarily pay much attention. He contentedly stared into Yong Soo's eyes, even though they were looking off somewhere else, he loved the brown orbs with the golden tint to it.

It was then that his heart skipped a beat, when Yong Soo turned to face him and stared at him with those lovely eyes and rose-patched face.

"..shi? Alfred-shi!" The blonde snapped back into reality and blinked for a moment. He realized he was extremely close to the Korean, then slid about a few feet away and sat at the end of the bench and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, sorry dude," he quickly said," I'm just really tired today."

Yong Soo blinked and smiled again, like that was just nothing.

"Oh! Then let's go back to the hotel room then and have you rest up." The brunette jumped up from his seat and took the other's hand. The blonde slightly blushed at this action. Luckily, it was fall so the blush could easily be hidden.

"O-Okay then," he mumbled before being dragged off with the hyperactive Asian leading the way back to the hotel.

* * *

_At the hotel room … _

"Do you want me to make tea, Alfred-shi?" Yong Soo questioned, seeing the pink glow on Alfred's face still there.

"Oh, uh, no thanks. I'm good." America coughed slightly in nervousness and then his heart skipped when Yong Soo plopped down right next to him. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem for the American if his best friend sat next to him; but the Asian was really close. Like REALLY close. As in 'leaning-on-shoulder' close.

"I'm cold and tired. Don't mind me daze." He yawned and lulled to sleep, mumbling a few Korean words before being knocked out. Alfred panicked. What was he suppose to do now? He didn't want to disturb the other nation nor did he want to have the other wake up on the his shoulders.

"Uh, hey. Korea. Dude, wake-up. You can go and sleep in the bedroom," he shook the Asian lightly. Bad move. The Asian whined cutely and wrapped his arms around the blonde's and the other's hand was between his legs.

"Nn. F-Five more minutes," he mumbled tiredly and went back to sleep. The American panicked even more. What did this mean? His hand was between his best friend's legs! If he could just move his hands away and not disturb the other then that would save him from being stamped a pervert.

"H-Hey now," he whispered automatically," W-Wake up! No, actually, never mind. Go back to sleep." Alfred then paused for a moment. Yong Soo was adorable when he was sleeping. And he didn't really mind his arm being held. He tugged his hand (or tried to at the least) away from Yong Soo but to only stir the Asian. The American blinked, his blue eyes wide in panic. Holy shit, is he waking up now?

"Wha-What?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He then unfurled himself from the other's arm and sat up, not realizing his position when he was sleeping in. The blonde was relieved that he wasn't accused of anything.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Alfred asked.

Yong Soo blinked," What?"

"What were you dreaming about? I mean, you were talking in your sleep or something."

"Ahh, ahhh. Uhmm, well I was dreaming about," the Korean thought, trying to remember. The American still waited for an answer.

"Well, it was about-," and then the doorbell rang. Yong Soo looked at the door, then back at the blonde. Sighing, Alfred pushed his glasses back and stood from his seat to get the door.

"Who is it?" He called out before seeing England and France at the door, both holding a bag of groceries.

"It's us, git." Arthur responded coldly, as if he was waiting hours in front of the door. France smiled brightly.

"Bonjour! How have you be-," he paused when he saw Yong Soo sitting on the couch, smiling warmly in greeting. Alfred turned to see what France was staring at; he then smiled.

"Oh yeah! That's Yong Soo, South Korea," the American introduced. But France didn't need introductions. He was attracted to the Asian by a heartbeat.

"Bonjour, mon amour," he knelt in front of the startled Asian, holding onto the others hand and kissing it softly. Yong Soo blushed, then tried to pull his hand away; unfortunately the Frenchman was quite strong and held the other's hand tighter so it wouldn't be snatched away.

"H-Hey now! You don't do that in my living room!" Alfred quickly said, Francis looking at him then back at Yong Soo with a smirk.

"Well," he started(and England knew where the other blonde was going with this).

"I do have wine in my bag for personal uses, mon amour," he said, staring deep into Yong Soo's eyes," we can drink away into the and when we can't even stand anymore, we shall embrace each other and-," but the man had abruptly stopped by the whack of an angered Englishman.

"You stop it you I'll cut your bloody fingers off!" He shouted and then scolded at the other. Fortunately, the romantic pervert let go of the other male's hand, which gave Yong Soo a chance to hide behind America.

"A-Ah, who are they?" Yong Soo asked softly, as if in fear of being heard.

"Them? They're England and France. They've heard of you before," he paused, then turned to Yong Soo and smiled," But I think they like you already!"

* * *

**OHAY. YOU DONE ALREADY. YOU SMARTY PANTS.**

**Anyways, I am satisfied with the typing since it is my first time on . But hey, I did my best.**

**So please give me feedback on anything what-so-ever. To just help me improve.**

**P.S. I'm thinking of doing this story in chapters. :D KIMCHIBURGER FTW.**


	2. Feverish Love?

It was only a few more weeks until Thanksgiving. Several more days until the festivities. Hell, the days could've flown by if Yong Soo played his video-games day and night and going out sight-seeing with Alfred.

Too bad a couple of his plans had to make rearrangements, since Francis decided to cruise his way over to New York and to the hotel room Yong Soo and Alfred were staying in (while dragging a non-amused Englishman with him).

"Would any of you like tea?" Yong Soo asked, keeping his distance away from France.

"Non, I am fine mon amo-," But the blonde couldn't finish as Arthur yanked on the other's hair.

"I would very much like some, thank you," Arthur said, smiling towards Yong Soo.

The Asian nodded and quickly retreated to the kitchen, only to then bump into Alfred.

"Oh! Sorry man," The blonde quickly apologized, grabbing on the other's arm to keep the Asian from falling.

"I-It's fine," Korea said, looking up at Alfred. He noticed how close their faces were. He blushed and struggled from the other's grasp. Alfred tightened it and pulled the other closer.

"You sure? You look like you have a fever or something. Maybe you stayed outside too long."

And with that, Yong Soo was then finally free from America's strong hands. Alfred turned him away from the kitchen and pushed him to the bedroom.

"A-Alfred-shi?" Yong Soo questioned in surprise.

"Shush. Go rest. You're probably sick. We'll go check you out by the doctor tomorrow." Alfred said, a tinge of worry in his tone.

"But I'm fine daze! I don't need to rest nor do I need to go to the doc-," but was already in the bedroom and forcefully sat on the bed. His forehead was pressed against the other's forehead, causing Yong Soo to blush even more furiously than he already was.

"Wow. You got a serious fever." America muttered. Yong Soo blinked, he looked at the wall behind Alfred.

"Try to get some rest, 'kay? I'll handle France and England," the larger nation then moved away from the Asian and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Yong Soo nodded, even though the other male left the room. His heart was pounding against his chest, almost threatening him to burst out. _W-What's going on with me? Am I really that sick? _Yong Soo thought, then stood up again to reach out for his travel bag. He took out a white shirt with the Korean emblem on the back. His pajama pants were black and white with checkered patterns. He slipped off his everyday clothes and slipped on the nightwear (even though it wasn't even five o'clock yet, he had to rest anyways).

"I wonder if Aniki ever messaged me!" he Korean whispered, slightly excited. He jumped in bed and broke out his laptop, immediately typing messages to his friends and letting them know to come to the Thanksgiving dinner party he and Alfred are hosting. He quickly received replies.

'AWSOMEE! LIKE ME! I'll come!'

'Cool! Totally coming, like, with Liet!'

'Me and Japan are planning to come anyways, but thank you for the reminder, aru!' Korea smiled.

'WOW! This is great! I'll bring some pasta too along with Luddie.' Korea snickered at the nickname.

Many more replies followed, so he spent the next hour sending messages and going on webcam to see his friends. It was until he got tired from the sending and talking that he fell asleep during mid-cam. His computer shut-off automatically (because the energy-saving laptop originated from him), leaving him to peaceful bliss and silence.


End file.
